


Outside of the Window

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Malec, confort, reassuring Alec, worry Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Rainy night at the Institute, Alec don't have news from Magnus until he saw Blue sparkles outside.A touching moment between Magnus and Alec. Warning: Extremely cute !!





	Outside of the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Sha who help me editing it !!
> 
> I'm really sorry it's been a while since I didn't post anything.

It was a typical Monday night at the Institute, and everyone was either asleep or out patrolling. Alec was in his room reading a book, it had been a long day and he had gotten permission to clock out early from his mother. He lazily grabbed his phone and let it flicker to light to check the time: 2:03 am. He hadn’t realized how much time had flown by as his interest had been caught by the book. He didn't really know what it was about, but it was good enough for him to enjoy. The young man took his eyes away from his book for a minute to look outside the window. It was pouring rain and the soothing sound of the water running on his window made him feel relaxed. He loved the rain but didn't know why, of course, Jace loved the sun, and Alec always lost at rock, paper, scissor so they mostly went out on a sunny days.

 

He hadn’t heard from Magnus in the past three days. The warlock was really busy with clients and he warned the shadowhunters beforehand so not to worry him. But Alec wanted desperately to see him, to go to his loft and be there with him, but he respects Magnus's work and he didn't want to annoy him with his presence.

 

Alec was lost in his thought, still looking outside between the drops, when blues sparkles reflected on them. Intrigued by the sudden light, he pushed the cover off and slowly got out of the bed. He saw a black shadow moving his hands with blue sparkles; Magnus he automatically thought. He opened his window despite the rain. The silhouette's head looks up and the blue lights stopped.

 

''Alexander ...'' Magnus whispered.

‘’Magnus what are you doing here, it's 2 am and it's pouring rain …. '' Alec asked, feeling concerned about his boyfriend.

''I needed to see you but I couldn’t portal in your room, and I couldn't speak to you on the phone. '' He tried to explain, but hardly managed to speak out.

 

That's right! The wards. Alec had totally forgotten about their upgrades. Magnus couldn't come as he please danymore. Alec looks at his boyfriend, who had placed himself under a spotlight, allowing his face to be visible even in the dark. His face was soaking wet with his hairs limply hanging on his forehead and his make-up completely ruined. Alec was still fascinated by him, no matter how he looked. He gestured Magnus to meet him at the main doors. He waits till Magnus from his visual field to finally close his window and go downstair. The rain had made him wet, but Alec didn't care about it. He almost falls down the stair, hurried by the desire to quickly open the door in order to let Magnus in. His poor boyfriend was waiting in the rain and despite his magic, he must feel so cold right now. He went through the control room, deactivating the downloader alarm that Magnus had installed. Finally, at the door, he takes a breath before opening the door. Magnus was supporting himself on the wall with pure sadness running through his eyes. His glamour barely holding, Alec could see a glimpse of his cat eyes. He definitely had cried before coming here, the shadowhunter realized. Alec let him enter, not a word was exchanged between the two until they got in Alec's room.

 

''Magnus you are going to get cold, here wear this,’’ Alec proposed one of his sweatshirts. The warlock took it, tried to pull his clothes off but they stayed stuck at the neck level. Not being able to pull his shirt off of his head, Magnus was blind and didn't saw his boyfriend coming closer to him. Alec helped him by gently grabbing his shirt and carefully pulling it over his head. Their faces were now only a few centimeters away from each other. Magnus opened his eyes and jumped, surprised by the sudden proximity. What had happened to him, Alec wondered. Usually, his lover was definitely more confident than this. Magnus stepped away and dressed himself. He inhaled Alec's scent off of his sweatshirt. Alec, on the other hand, walked to his personal bathroom, searching for a towel. Magnus could hear his rumbling and heard him stumble over something followed by a loud sound. Magnus giggled at Alec's clumsiness. At least I can still make him chuckle even when he's sad, Alec thought, heading back to his room now that he’s found a clean towel.

''Sorry, I wanted to give you the larger towel but when I grabbed it, I realized it was shedding. '' He scratched his head embarrassed by the situation, but seeing Magnus's face lighting up a little was worth his embarrassment. Magnus watched him come closer, he wrapped Magnus’ head with the towel, gently caressed and massaged Magnus’ hair. Magnus closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh of enjoyment.

 

''What did you need to see me for? Couldn't you have waited till the morning? Not that I don't love seeing you. I'm really happy and honored that you reached out for me when you were not feeling well … And now I'm making a fool of myself again... '' Alec babbled tenderly, his masculine hands still circling Magnus’ hair. The awkwardness in his question makes Magnus smile fondly.

 

''Oh, Alexander... That wasn't really important… I just got scared, to be honest. I'm sure it's mostly nothing but I couldn't sleep... I don't know I panicked, I guess … and so here I am. '' Magnus confessed, Alec's hands were still drying every strand of hair he had. It was a first time for him, that someone was genuinely taking care of him this way. His heart got warmer at the thought, it was like Alec was used to doing this. Indeed he was, with his siblings. By now Alec was no longer noticing it by habit.

 

''What happened? Did you hear something? ''Alec asked, finally moving away from his boyfriend's hair to go down to his neck, wiping away every droplet of the rain. His hands, rested on each side of Magnus’ neck, he was looking at him with concern.

 

''I had this client tonight and she was like psychic or something, but she offered me a cards lecture after our meeting and you know me, I had to accept of course. '' Magnus tried to relax in Alec's palm, but the memories of his client’s words were flashing through his mind.

 

''Yeah I can imagine. What did she say though? '' Alec noticed that Magnus wasn't comfortable but encouraged him as best as he could with his presence.

 

''That something will happen to you, Alexander. I really don't know how I will be able to survive if something were to happen to you. I couldn’t sleep, needed to see that you were okay with my eyes.'' As he shared the details of his evening, Magnus’ eyes ran over Alec, carefully inspecting every inch of him to make sure that he was not hurt. His lightly quivering voice made Alec's heart ache.

''Magnus ... did she mention my name? Or was it your imagination maybe? Not that I'm not taking this seriously, but perhaps you misheard.’’ Alec said, hoping to reassure his boyfriend. For him, those kind of allegations were unfound and not believable, but for Magnus, who had lived for centuries and believed in that, this was a big deal. Magnus had met a lot of fortunetellers in his time and more often then not, they were not real seers, just mundanes in need of money. But the women had talked about his Alexander. His darling shadowhunter was everything to him and he didn't want to lose him, so he took her words very seriously.

 

''Alec …! Who has dark hair, a deflect rune on his neck and is tall? '' Magnus's voice rose a few octaves. He was so close to crying again, and Alec clearly saw his eyes starting to well up with water.

''Ok … That must be me then, but what can you do? Magnus. I am a shadowhunter … we are exposed to danger all the time.'' Alec’s blunt honesty and truthfulness was mostly a gift to Magnus, who was used to mostly seeing deceit. At the present, it had the same effect on him, Alec’s clear words brought perspective to his mind. It was true, he didn't know what will and can happen tomorrow. Who knows. Maybe he will be the one hurt or dead first.

 

Magnus was mumbling incomprehensible things. He couldn't stand still so he paced in Alec's room, his shoes made a slushing noise due to the water in it. Alec though, was more composed, standing still and watching him pace. How can he stay like this when he was just told that his fate was sealed, Magnus wondered. Alec continued observing him until he finally interrupted him from his own inaudible babble.

 

''Magnus, please sit down,'' he gestured the edge of his bed. ''Common calm down, maybe this person is not right or maybe she made a mistake. We can't know what will happen to us in the future. What's important now is that we are together, don't you think?''

 

''I don't know… that was the first time I have her as a client … Wait do you think she might be sent by someone to spread these ideas in my head?” Hesitancy could be seen in Alec’s eyes, Magnus wondered if this had been a huge trap and he had fallen for it.

''That's a possibility, let's not forget you are the High Warlock and you are dating me, a shadowhunter. I wouldn't be surprised if the Clave had sent you a false client to try to destabilize you. It's pretty current in our politics... '' Alec mumbled at the end, his heading falling forward in shame.

''How lucky am I to have you.'' Magnus sighed, this boy was a gift from God. He had angelic blood in his veins and it was clearly showing.

''Why do you say that?'' Alec tilt his head up to face Magnus again.

 

''Isn't it obvious? You are always here to reassure me and support me. You never judge me and you always listeneto me carefully even when I'm being paranoid and unreasonable. I might be the older one, but you, Alexander are the wiser of us both. And I love you for that.'' Alec was left speechless after listening to Magnus’ little speech. Alec closed the space between them, kissing Magnus urgently, like his life depended on it. It was messy, but also very passionate. Their lips bumped into each other clumsily and their teeth searched where to nibble. Alec's tongue caressed Magnus' bottom lip waiting for him to open his mouth. His tongue met his lover’s. They were teasing one another, sending chills down the other’s spine. Magnus was the first one to moan, unable to retained it any longer. Completely disoriented from the force of the kiss, he fell on the bed, with Alec following, but he was able to control his landing much better, barely putting any pressure on Magnus. They finally calmed down, Alec still laid on top of him, embracing him. Alec finally pulled his head off of Magnus’ chest, where it was resting to look at his boyfriend.

 

''I love you too.'' He said before returning to Magnus's lip.

 

They spent the rest of night like that, laying intertwined, their bodies pressed against one another, like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

*******

 

In the followed years, nothing happens to Alec and nothing will ever happen to him for the rest of his life. Magnus made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it like always ! Don't forget to put kudos and commented. It's always appreciated to get feed back ♥


End file.
